Guild/policy
Guild Policies In Effect All Retribution Guild Members are expected to be familiar with and comply with the guild policies explained on this page. If you have any questions regarding any policy please ask any Guild Officer for assistance. Complying with Game Rules and Terms of Service All Retributions Guild Members are expected and required to comply fully with the Sony/EQIIx Rules and Terms of Service while a member of this guild. Plain and simple, if you are found to be violating either, you will be given one chance to correct the situation with no debates or arguments. Questions regarding clarifications are allowed. Failure to correct the situation immediately upon notice will result in the violator being removed from the guild and return to the guild is subject to review by the Guild Leadership. Character Names and Profanity Character Names All Guild Members Character Names must comply fully with the game Term Of Service and must also follow our more restrictive guidelines. No Character name that appears offensive to the average player may enroll that toon as a member of Retributions Blade. Players who create names that are borderline or beyond will be given the opportunity to re-roll their character, changing the name so that it's not offensive, and once changed, be permitted to return to guild. Players not willing to change those type of names, will be asked to leave the guild and if they fail to voluntarily do so, will be dismissed without further notice. The Guild Leadership reserves the right as sole judgement of what's offensive and what's not and will apply their decision accordingly. Bottom line is if you are unsure, then you should err on the side of caution and decide on a different name, or contact Guild Leader or Officer to review prior to creating such name. Profanity While we aren't a "family orientated" style guild, we never-the-less have a duty to all to maintain a sense of decency and decorum in our guild. We understand that an occasional curse word may slip out however anything of frequency is uncalled for and unwelcome. Members who continue to spout profanity either in text or voice chat will be asked to refrain. If this is a repeated issue for someone, the Guild reserves the right to take further action including and up to dismissal from the Guild. Drama We understand someone might slip and issue a profanity word in the heat of battle, that issue is covered under the "Profanity" policy, Cutting someone down, sending discouraging tells, blowing up at someone and sending negative tells, verbal comments, as well as making open guild chat comments designed to encite unrest or undermining the guild are all considered forms of creating Drama. Individuals come to online games for many reasons, some come to relax, others come for excitement or to relieve boredom. Our goals here within guild is to provide a supportive relaxed play environment and leave the excitement to the mobs that may jump out to attack you. That being said, members are asked to remember that this is a game. It's meant to be fun. It's one thing to get upset at a mob, it's another to get upset at a member, officer or player. It's no fun having someone get upset at you when you make a mistake or don't act the way you may be expected to, especially when someone's trying to learn. Clearly put, if you get upset, walk away from your computer, and come back after you've calmed down. There is no room for anyone who can't be pleasant or can't play without spouting off or sending inappropriate tells to ANYONE. This includes Officers, as they are players and members too, and aren't getting paid to take grief from anyone including you. So PLEASE, remember this if you get upset. Is this a drama free guild? You can bank that we are sure trying to make it that way. That's our number one goal of this guild. I don't know how else to put it or make it any clearer. We expect you to embrace the world of "drama-free" playstyle as long as you are being supported by this guild, your guild. And if you feel you can't (for whatever reason you care to give) then I personally invite you to dismiss yourself now and save everyone else the need to have to endure the drama. Issues involving "reported" drama, meaning anything not specifically witnessed by a Guild Officer, will require an independent witness prior to the guild taking action on such issue. Witness can be supported in the form of screenshots as well as another non-related guild member's confirmation of the situation. In all cases of "reported" drama, the Guild Officers will review all evidence and you will be invited to state your case if you are the defendant of the claim. Depending on the situation or severity of any drama offense, we may issue a warning or may not. If we don't issue a warning, dismissal most certainly will result. Issuing a warning to you over dramam may also result in your being moved to a different rank or placement into probation. The second notice regarding drama could result in dismissal at the decision of any sole Guild Leadership (Officer, Assistant Guild Leader or Guild Leader) and the third notice or offense will most certainly result in dismissal. Prior to return to the guild, any player removed for drama related offenses will be required to issue an apology to the offended player and be required to face a minimum of one week probation prior to returning to the guild. The Guild Leadership will meet to review any application for return membership prior to issuing a new guild invite. The Guild Leadership reserves the right to make the sole determination as to what constitutes "drama". If you aren't sure, or if it's questionable, then it's most certainly best to err on the side of caution and not send that tell or type that profanity or press that transmit button. Our goal is to find members who can play together and get along. Please remember, this is only a game, let's have fun! 'Raid Policy' Raid policy is outlined in a separate section called "Raid Info" 'Donations Made To The Guild' ALL ITEMS (example: Status Points, Coin/Plat, Furniture, Equipment, Guild Bank Items) transferred to any guild officer, placed within the guild hall, or moved into any Guild account, such as a Guild Escrow or Guild Hall Escrow are considered DONATED to the guild, with all rights to the item(s) released and forfeited. This means that anyone who donates anything to the guild, understands that it will not be returned to them at any time or for any reason. In certain situations, game mechanics don't allow for items to be returned no matter what any player wishes. This specifically refers to status points donated to the guild, as well as money placed in Guild Escrow. Regardless if game mechanics allow or not, Retributions Blade has adopted the "Once Donated, Always Donated" policy for ALL ITEMS given to the guild. Please do not donate ANY item(s) unless you are willing to release all future rights to the item(s). 'Need Before Greed' Our guild adheres to the "Need before Greed" policy which basically means that whenever grouped with another guild member you are expected to select "GREED" on any loot item not specifically needed for the character you are on and group with. If an item is looted and that item is an improvement to an item you are currently wearing OR it's a spell or item you don't have but can and WILL use on that character then you should definitely select "NEED". This means in most groups you will be greeding on a lot of items. The game roll lottery mechanics will fairly allot greed or need items as they become available and is the most fair to all in the group. The Group Leader is expected to set the master group loot option to "Need before Greed" unless it is determined that a group member is violating this policy. In those cases the Group Leader has the option to boot the member from group after discussing it with the member in private tells, or discussing it with Guild Officers later if time and place doesn't warrant immediate addressing. 'Sales of Equipment Items, Rares or Loot to Fellow Guild Members' GUILD MEMBERS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SOLICIT SALES FROM ANY GUILD MEMBER AT ANY TIME Guild members are allowed to sell certain items to fellow guild members and not allowed to sell other items. ITEMS AUTHORIZED FOR SALE TO FELLOW MEMBERS Guild members ARE ALLOWED TO SELL ONLY these items: #Rare materials #Fuel material used to make an item ITEMS NOT AUTHORIZED FOR SALE TO FELLOW MEMBERS Guild members ARE NOT ALLOWED to sell: #Common materials #Looted items #Treasured crafting materials (such as glimmering or glowing material) #Items NOT crafted by any of your characters (Mains or Alts) RULES TO FOLLOW WHEN TRANSFERRING ITEMS Guild Members must adhere to these rules at all times when transferring ANY item between members: #A member must come to you and ask for the item. (this means NO SOLICITING) #RARE MAT PRICING - You are allowed to ask the lowest price listed on the broker for the RARE MAT ONLY. If it's not listed on the broker then you can set any price for the RARE MAT ONLY. #You may add the cost of fuel into the total price tag #Members may choose to TIP craftsmen for their services but are not required to do so. All tips are VOLUNTARY. INDIRECT SALES - Members are welcome to place any item on the world broker for purchase at any price. Other members are encouraged to check for fellow guild member's sales before purchasing from outside the guild. GIFTS TO MEMBERS - You are welcome to offer to GIVE the item to the member in need if your financial situation is such that you can afford the donation. The key thing to remember here is no soliciting sales of items within the guild. "REQUIRED COMMISSION CRAFT ITEMS" - Commission Crafted Items are unique in that crafting these items require specialized skill sets and and these items cannot always be listed on the world broker. Since the member is required to provide the materials necessary to craft these items, and because of the unique training requirements necessary for the craftsman, accepting fees for crafting an item is basically recouping only the training costs. Craftsmen are not actually selling the item, instead are selling their services, the cost of the rare, fuel, and may choose to charge for the service or request a tip. This does not mean that guild craftsmen are "required" to charge a tip, it simply means they have the authorization to do so. ---- Our guild is known for it's generous members and to make it fair across the board, no member should be profiting from another member in selling for items other than rare mats and fuel items. It is perfectly understandable that some members may need the money from sale of an asset, it is also recognized that not all members have the money to pay for items. By placing those items you wish to earn money on for sale through the broker, you eliminate most of the misunderstandings that crop up when members charge other members. New members often are bombarded with free items upon arriving in the guild. Our having a uniform policy prevents confusion over what folks can expect. Basically if you don't want to give an item to another member, it's ok. If you want to sell it to them that you can't sell common items, just the rares and fuels, and remember that they ALWAYS have to ask for the item at first. You can mention you have the needed item on the broker or you'll be happy to make it for them. If you offer to make it for them, you are agreeing to either provide the common item for free (including all common items and fuel) or you must refer them to the broker to buy if you want to sell. This policy prevents situations where folks feel like you are "hawking your wares" and provides a uniform way of addressing asset transfers within the guild. Category:Browse Category:Guild